Debilitation
Debilitation's are the various negative Status Effects. They can be inflicted by a variety of factors, including by foes, allies, the environment, and even some items. All except unconsciousness, petrification, and possession are temporary and will eventually wear off if not treated. Overview Debilitations are status effects that can affect allies and foes alike, they can be inflicted with special weapons, debilitating spells, as secondary effects of the Five Archmagicks, with thrown items, with Special Arrows, some special skills, and by special creature attacks. In general, infliction of debilitation requires that a foe's resistance to it is overcome. This usually means successive attacks to increase the cumulative effect until a threshold is passed. Over time a creature's partial debilitation may decrease, meaning that if the attacks are particularly slow it will be harder or impossible to debilitate a creature. The Augments of Morbidity, Toxicity, and Magnitude reduce the number of strikes or time it takes to debilitate, with Morbidity working with physical attacks, Toxicity with poison attacks, and Magnitude with debilitation spells. In some cases the debilitation can be transferred through a sequence of spells and attacks: for example a Magick Cannon hit with Rusted Weapons may inflict poison or torpor with its orbs; or when an ally is electrified with Fulmination cast with Golden Weapons the ally's attacks may silence; Single Use magick items such as Jewel of Sleep can also transfer the effect of a primary weapon; a Perfect Block with a Rusted Shield may also cause Poison or Torpor. Using a Ballista with a rusted, golden or aneled primary weapon equipped can also inflict the weapon's debilitation on the target. Active debilitations are listed for each party member under the "Condition" tab of the Status section in the Pause Menu, and are also indicated by icons next to the health bar in game and in the inventory screen. Many debilitations can be seen clearly by the presence of the associated effect, e.g., flames, frost etc. Other status effects such as curse or torpor give the afflicted a characteristic red/dark-purple body shimmer. Resistances :''For creatures and human enemies see 'List of Creature Debilitation Resistances.'' :For lists of armor and clothing see 'Debilitation and Elemental Resistance Lists'. All creatures have differing innate resistances to different debilitations. A few, such as the Ur-Dragon, are immune to all debilitations. Any spell or item granting the status Impervious gives a temporary resistance to all debilitations except unconsciousness. The augments Resistance and Intervention give resistances to certain non-elemental and elemental debilitations respectively. Various pieces of equipment can also give resistances to some debilitations. Please refer to individual debilitations for links to lists of equipment. Large and Giant Creatures In general it appears that larger creatures are more resistant to debilitations even when they are relatively weak to the magick causing it, whereas small creatures such as Spiders tend to be debilitated on the first hit. It also seems that the rate at which 'partial' debilitations wear off may be quicker with giant foes than with smaller ones. Each point of a giant creature's body may have a separate resistance, so while it takes 8 oil arrows to a Cyclop's leg to tar it, if 7 are fired at each leg (14 total) the creature will not be debilitated until another arrow is fired at either leg. It seems that some large creatures are more susceptible to rapid infliction of debilitation. For example, a Drake when hit with torporing arrows using Quick-Loose, may take over 20 arrow hits to torpor; when using Fivefold Flurry torpor can occur after approximately 10 arrow strikes. Debilitating attacks The are a number of standard ways to inflict Non-Archmagick debilitions. These are Special Arrows (such as Poison Arrows); Golden Weapons (for Silence), Aneled Weapons (for Tarred and Blinded), and Rusted Weapons (for Poison and Torpor); specific debilitating spells (such as Sopor); and magickal Jewels which allow all vocations to cast debilitating and other spells Arrows The Special Arrows are : Blinder Arrows (blind), Oil Arrows (tarred), Poison Arrows (poison), Silencer Arrows (silence), Petrifying Arrows (petrify), Sleeper Arrows (sleep). These usually require multiple strikes with arrows to debilitate. The Ranger skill Whirling Arrow and the Assassin skill Puncture Dart optimize the use of these arrows. Assassins also have access to special skills that fire torporing arrows - Blunting Arrow and Plegic Arrow. Special weapons Of the special weapons Aneled ones inflict tarred even when un-upgraded and Rusted ones inflict poison at 2* upgraded, Rusted, Aneled, and Golden weapons inflict torpor, blind, and silence at 3* upgraded respectively. Unlike Elementally enchanted weapons higher enhanced, dragonforged, or rarified weapons have increased debilitating power, and the debilitating power of each type of weapon (e.g. Rusted Shield or Rusted Longbow) appears to the be the same for the same weapon tier - from 3* to Dragonforged the debilitating power seems to double, and increases further on Rarifying There are three examples of each type of Golden and Aneled weapons - the weapon with the lowest strength or magick in such a set has the lowest debilitating power, and is doubled from the lowest tier weapon to highest - e.g. from a Undulant Black to an Aneled Rapier. Debilitation with weapon attacks becomes more effective with the augment Morbidity. All physical attacks (excluding some attacks classed as Unarmed Combat) and practically all spells will transfer the effect of the special weapon to the target of the attack. A few exceptions exist including the shockwave of Arc of Deliverance which can only inflict tarred or elemental effects; Rusted Spellbow which does not transfer debilitations at all, except via the core skills (Seeker and True Seeker); and all Magick Archer dagger spells such as Grand Scension cannot tranfer special weapon debilitations either. If debilitating weapon is used in combination with a special arrow, item, skill, or spell that causes the debilitation the rate of debilitation is increased further - for example Plegic Arrow with a Rusted Longbow, or Silentium with a Golden staff. Spells and spell jewels The debilitating spells are : Silentium (silence); Blearing (blinding); Lassitude (torpor); Sopor (sleep); Perdition (curse); Petrifaction (petrify) - all these spells are classed as dark archmagick, and are more effective with the augment Magnitude. "High" versions of each spell have increased debilitating power (~+50%) as well as increased range. There are Jewels that allow a similar spell equivalent ot the lower tier of each spell to be cast. These are : Jewel of Darkness (blind), Jewel of Petrifaction (petrify), Jewel of Silence (silence), Jewel of Sleep (sleep), Jewel of Time (torpor), and Jewel of Toxicity (poison). There is no jewel corresponding to the spell Perdition. All Enchanted weapons and Spells that utilize the Archmagicks of Fire, Ice, or Lightning can cause the secondary effects of the Archmagick they possess - that is - burning from fire; frozen from ice; and thundershock from lightning. The frequency or power of debilitations depends either on the type of weapon if it is permanently enchanted, or on the enchantment if a spell enchantment is used. Unlike golden, rusted, or aneled weapons, the enhancement level of an enchanted weapon does not increase the frequency of debilitation; nor are higher level weapons better (e.g. Divine Axis vs Volant White); however high level spell enchantments do grant higher frequencies of debilitation. A permanently enchanted weapon over-enchanted with a spell takes its debilitating power from the spell, which may even reduce its potency if a low level enchantment is used. The debilitations from the Archmagicks of fire, ice, and lightning are separate from the elements themselves; thus fire resistance does not prevent burning, and frozen resistance does not prevent damage from ice. Spells in the archmagicks can also cause the status effects, and vary widely in their power - for example - to set a Saurian alight it may take 10 arrows from Explosive Rivets (unexploded), or 4 Ingles, or 2 Sunflares, or 2 Toss and Triggers, whilst the initial blast of Comestion will ignite them instantly, as will the slightest touch of Backfire. In general it seems that all strikes with a specific type (e.g. Sword, Mace etc.) melee weapon are equivalent in terms of debilitating power, and not related to the skill used - thus each hit with a Sword from Onslaught has the same contribution as each of the five sword strikes from a Full Moon Slash. Enchanted shields can debilitate from both melee attacks and all blocked strikes - the rate of debilitation from perfectly blocked strikes is increased by ~25%. With Magick Shields debilitation can occur in addition to the effects from Mystic Knight Shield Counters - thus with Darkcounter a perfect block can trigger both torpor as well as dark magick Critical Hits. Higher tier spells such as Abyssal Riposte also increase the debilitation rate by around ~25%. Permanently Enchanted Shields have a high debilitation power, relative to other weapons .. however when overenchanted with a spells such as a Boon that power is lost, and replaced with that of the spell - diminishing their ability to debilitate. (For example Scorched Pelta overenchanted with Fire Boon.) Holy and Dark Additionally Holy and Dark based weapons and spells can produce debilitation like effects : healing from holy; and critical hits from dark - these act in a similar way to debilitations - in that the effect happens when the cumulative strikes reach a critical value - in both cases the effect is instantaneous, not long lasting, much like Thundershock. Holy Healing occurs with all holy based spells that cause damage, and with all holy weapons; dark criticals come from dark enchanted weapons, as well as some spells such as Great Sacrifice, or Necromancy - however many dark based spells, even offensive ones, do not produce critical hits (e.g. Miasma, or Maelstrom), and some such as Abyssal Riposte cause torpor instead. Other physical attacks Additionally there are numerous thrown items that can be used to inflict non-Archmagick debilitations. These include : Festival Pie (blind); Skull (curse); Ceramic Jug, Flask of Water, or Water pot (drenched); Flask of Oil, or Oil pot (tarred); and Poison Flask or Poison pot (poison). Grimgoblins have found access to 'slumberstones' that can cause sleep (and may also use pieces of astracite to cause thundershock), whilst Hobgoblins throw flasks that may blind the target. All rusted and magick rusted shield perfect blocks (but not normal blocks), as well as attacks with a rusted shield can debilitate. Elemental debilitations can be inflicted just by blocking with any enchanted shield or with a counter spell enchanted magick shield, as well by attacking with the shield. Magick shields with permanent enchantments (e.g. Thunder Kite Shield) do not return the shield's element even when perfect blocking - however the spell Demonswrath activates such shields innate latent properties with perfect blocks. The spells from Mystic Knight Shield Counters may also debilitate. Numerous melee attacks, usually those involving some blasting powder can cause Burning - e.g. Powder Charge, Toss and Trigger, Dazzle Hold, and Splinter Dart, and their advanced forms. Creature attacks Notes *The cumulative effect of debilitating attacks appears to work in the same way that foes are Staggered or Knockdowned by successive strikes. *The accumulation also appears to die off over time, so more hits may be required if long pauses are left between strikes. *In the case of the four Strength and Magick power and defense debilitations (Lowered Strength, Lowered Defense, Lowered Magick Defense, and Lowered Magick) the effects stack for each up to four times. **The number of applications of each effect is not shown, only whether or not it is present. **The stacking is cumulative with the corresponding Invigorations - in that, for example - 1 instance of Lowered Strength obtained after three instances of strength boosted (ie 3x Conqueror's Periapt) will reduce the boost to a lower level. **The debilitation and invigorations do not directly cancel one another. **If more applications of the corresponding debilitation/invigoration have been received than the associated invigoration/debilitation then the status effect with the most applications will show in status menus and icons. If both are equal the debilitation will show. **The net effect of four negative and four corresponding positive debilitations and invigorations seems to be negative overall - better to clear the debilitations than try to override.. *Pawns will attack creatures that they would otherwise ignore if they are first debilitated. *The infliction of Petrification clears all other debilitations, but not Invigorations. *There are also three weapons that uniquely cause Lowered Strength (Dragon's Roost), Lowered Defense (Sapfire Daggers), and Lowered Magick (Magebreaker) *In addition to the natural side effects of all fire, ice, and lightning spells, plus holy and dark based enchants, a few spells can cause debilitations as side effects. These include Miasma (poison), Magick Rebuffer (lowered magick defense), and Magick Rebalancer (lowered magick defense plus lowered magick). *Unarmed attacks are unable to inflict weapon based debilitations; this also includes Sorcerer's Magick Billow. **Warrior's Pommel Bash, which strikes with the hilt, also cannot debilitate. **Elemental-based spells unique to Magick Archer do not transfer debilitations from a Rusted Spellbow or special dagger, with the exception of the spellbow core skills Seeker and True Seeker. See also *Elemental Attributes *Invigoration Category:Concepts Category:Debilitations Category:Condition